All With You
by Beebyun
Summary: Chanyeol dan Masalah merupakan dua hal yang tidak dapat dipisahkan. Sebelumnya Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa keberatan untuk terlibat didalamnya, tapi kehadiran gadis mungil itu membuat Chanyeol harus berpikir ulang. [Chanyeol - Baekhyun] [Chanbaek]
1. Chapter 1

**Title : All With You**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun**

 **[Warning!] This is Genderswitch. So, Dont read this story if you dont like and hate it too much.**

 **Thanks, Happy Reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Banyak sekali hal yang berkecamuk di dalam benak Park Chanyeol ketika dia melangkahkan sepasang kaki jenjangnya kembali ke apartemen mungilnya di sudut kota Seoul. Satu dan dua hal saling bertabrakan didalam kepalanya meminta Chanyeol untuk memperhatikannya lebih dulu dan menuntut kepada pemuda itu untuk segera menyelesaikannya. Sesekali dahi pemuda itu mengernyit akibat memikirkan hal-hal tersebut. Namun, meskipun dengan banyak pikiran yang berkecamuk yang terpaksa membagi fokusnya, Chanyeol tetap berjalan lurus tanpa menabrak seolah kakinya memiliki sistem terpisah dari otaknya.

Chanyeol tetap berjalan, membiarkan langkah kakinya untuk menuntun tubuhnya. Pemuda itu tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah sampai pada gang-gang sempit yang gelap dan sepi, Chanyeol tetap saja fokus pada pikiran-pikiran yang tumpang tindih dan saling menghajar di dalam kepalanya. Kemudian suara rintihan kecil dan tawa jahat yang menggelegar dari sekumpulan pemuda membuat Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya. Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya berusaha untuk fokus pada apa yang membuat sekumpulan pemuda tolol itu tertawa. Kurang dari satu menit kemudian, Chanyeol mendengus menemukan gadis malang yang tengah menekankan tubuhnya kepada dinding gang dibelakangnya, barangkali berharap dinding itu akan menenggelamkan tubuhnya dan membuatnya menghilang. _Dasar bocah-bocah tolol!_ Maki Chanyeol di dalam hati.

Aneh sekali karena seorang Park Chanyeol berjalan cepat kearah sekumpulan pemuda itu, alih-alih terus melangkah kembali ke apartemennya dan bersikap seolah-seolah tidak pernah melihat kejadian itu. _Apasih yang kau lakukan Chanyeol? Cepat tinggalkan tempat ini dan bersikaplah seperti biasanya!_ Chanyeol memarahi dirinya sendiri karena demi Tuhan ini sama sekali bukan dirinya yang biasanya selalu bertindak masa bodoh dengan apa yang terjadi disekitarnya. _Dasar Bodoh! Berbaliklah dan pergi!_ Katanya berusaha untuk mengembalikan pikiran warasnya, meskipun sepertinya sia-sia karena kakinya tetap melangkah ke arah masalah.

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuh tingginya pada dinding yang berada dibelakang sekumpulan pemuda tolol dan korbannya yang masih sibuk dengan urusan mereka, mengamati dari tempatnya berdiri dengan tangan yang terlipat angkuh didadanya yang bidang. Setelah mengutuk kebodohannya sekali lagi dan membuang nafasnya kasar, Chanyeol membuka suaranya.

"Aku lihat kalian sedang bersenang-senang. Boleh aku bergabung?" itu pertanyaan retorik yang dilontarkan oleh Chanyeol dengan nada mengejek yang kental, yang kemudian membuat sekumpulan pemuda itu mengalihkan fokus mereka sejenak dari objek yang sejak tadi menyita perhatian mereka. Menemukan seorang pemuda yang berdiri bersedekap dengan pandangan datar ketika mereka membalikkan badan, membuat kelima pemuda itu mengernyit kesal. Seseorang dari kelimanya maju selangkah kehadapan Chanyeol, memandang pemuda itu dengan raut wajah teramat kesal.

"Jangan ikut campur dan pergilah sebelum wajah tampanmu itu menjadi tidak berbentuk."

Chanyeol mendengus setengah tertawa mendengar nada penuh ancaman yang keluar dari bibir pemuda yang berdiri lebih dekat dengannya tersebut. Jujur saja itu bukan kalimat ancaman pertama yang pernah Chanyeol dengar selama hidupnya dan tentu saja tidak memiliki pengaruh apapun pada diri Chanyeol karena pemuda itu pernah menghadapi situasi yang jauh lebih berbahaya daripada ini.

"Ada apa dengan reaksimu? Kau meremehkan kami. Tidak tahu siapa kami ya? Jangan macam-macam."

Belum juga dirinya sempat menimpali ucapan yang telah terlontar, rentetan kalimat lain menyapa pendengarannya dan sontak membuatnya tertawa sampai membungkukkan badannya. _Astaga! Lucu sekali! Dipikirnya mereka siapa sampai aku wajib mengetahui siapa mereka?_

"Ya! Kenapa tertawa?" Dari seruan penuh amarah yang pemuda itu lontarkan, sepertinya kelima pemuda itu geram menghadapi tingkah Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol masih ingin melanjutkan obrolan yang sepertinya akan seru dengan kelima pemuda dihadapannya kalau saja mata pemuda itu tidak menangkap pemandangan menyedihkan dari gadis yang akan ditolongnya. Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya sambil berusaha menghentikkan tawa penuh hinaan dari mulutnya dan mulai memandang satu persatu pemuda yang tengah menatapnya dengan geram itu. Menghela nafas sebentar, Chanyeol lalu maju mempersempit jaraknya dengan kelima pemuda itu.

"Listen kids!" katanya memulai, "Aku akan menganggap semua ini tidak pernah terjadi, asal kalian meninggalkan gadis itu bersamaku lalu kalian bisa pulang tanpa goresan." Lanjutnya sambil melambai singkat kearah gadis malang yang masih meringkuk rapat pada dinding gang.

"Kau pikir dirimu siapa? Gadis itu milik kami, kami yang menemukannya lebih dulu." Seru salah satu dari lima pemuda itu.

"Astaga! Aku sudah membuatnya lebih mudah untuk kalian mengapa kalian tidak juga mengerti." Sahut Chanyeol.

"Tapi baiklah, moodku juga sedang tidak bagus dan aku ingin segera pulang dan tidur." Lanjut Chanyeol lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Detik berikutnya hanya ada suara hantaman yang terdengar karena Chanyeol memilih untuk menyelesaikan semua tetek bengek menyusahkan ini dengan cara yang paling gampang, berkelahi. Tidak lama waktu yang Chanyeol butuhkan untuk menyelesaikan perkelahian yang sama sekali tidak imbang itu, saat ini Chanyeol tengah berdiri tegak dihadapan gadis malang yang terlihat _shock_ melihat serentetan kejadian dihadapannya.

"Pulanglah. Mereka tidak akan mengganggumu lagi." Katanya pada gadis malang itu. Chanyeol sudah akan membalikkan badannya ketika sebuah lirihan terdengar dari bibir gadis itu.

"Dingin..."

Chanyeol tidak punya pilihan lain selain melepaskan jaket kulitnya dan melemparkannya kepada gadis itu. "Pakailah." Gumamnya.

Gadis itu hanya mendongak, menatap lekat ke arah Chanyeol tanpa beranjak sama sekali dari tempatnya meringkuk. Gadis itu mengamati Chanyeol dalam diam yang kemudian membuat pemuda itu jengah karena terus menerus dipandangi sedemikian rupa oleh gadis yang telah ditolongnya.

"Wae?" Tanya Chanyeol pada gadis itu. "Kau tidak akan beranjak dari sana dan segera pulang?" Tidak ada respon dari gadis itu, hanya tatapan intens yang sejak tadi tidak teralihkan.

"Baiklah.. Aku duluan kalau begitu." Chanyeol membalikkan badannya hendak beranjak setelah mengatakan kalimat tersebut, tapi sepasang tangan melingkari kakinya, menahannya untuk tidak pergi. Chanyeol melirik kepada sepasang tangan tersebut kemudian megalihkan pandangannya pada wajah gadis itu, menatapnya bertanya.

"Aku takut."

Suara lirih dari bibir pucat milik gadis itu menjawab pertanyaan tak tersampaikan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendengus mendengar perkataan gadis itu, setengah mengerti maksud perkataannya. Berpikir sejenak menimbang tindakan apa yang harus dilakukannya selanjutnya. _Aku tidak punya pilihan lain kan?_ Mengendikkan bahunya, Chanyeol lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada gadis itu untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Ayo! Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Dengan senyum kecil dibibirnya, gadis itu menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, gadis itu mencoba berdiri dengan tangan Chanyeol sebagai tumpuan. Tapi kakinya terlalu lemah, kedua kakinya gemetar oleh dingin dan sisa rasa takut yang masih bersemayam dibenaknya. Karenanya gadis itu oleng, nyaris terjerambab menghantam tanah jika saja Chanyeol tidak dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya. Menghela nafas kasar, Chanyeol kemudian berjongkok, punggungnya menghadap gadis itu.

"Naik." Katanya memerintah dan gadis itu tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti perkataan pemuda yang telah menolongnya. Berdua mereka berjalan melewati gelapnya gang-gang kecil kota Seoul menuju tempat tinggal gadis itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yes, I'm Back. Tau banget kok masih punya banyak utang di sini HAHAHA tapi serius real life membuatku tidak berdaya... Lagi berjuang buat bangkitin semangan ngetik fanfic lagi daripada bosan nunggu kepastian /Tsaah!/ Kayak ada yang baca aja sih nih fanfic -_-

Kalo ada yang nungguin fanfic lainnya, serius lagi diketik. Cuma pada baru beberapa lembar doaaang. Bye!

P.S : Jangan lupa review kalo sempet baca yaaaaa. Thank You!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: All With You**

 **Potongan II**

 **.**

 **With**

 **Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun as Main Chara**

 **[Warning!]**

 **Genderswitch. This is just fanfiction, guys. Don't be so emosional. It's not real.**

 **And...**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul 07.00 KST. Baekhyun mendesah kasar saat untuk kesekian kalinya dia melirik jam tangannya. Sudah lebih dari 30 menit dia duduk menunggu bus yang akan membawanya ke butik tempatnya bekerja dan sekarang dia sudah terlambat 15 menit dari janji yang dibuat bersama Mr. Lee. Ah, sudah dipastikan kali ini dia akan tamat! Setelah sekali lagi melirik ke arah jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, Baekhyun menoleh ke sebelah kanan dan mendapati bus biru yang sejak tadi di tunggunya. Baekhyun berdiri dan mulai melangkah mendekati ujung trotoar dimana bus tersebut akan berhenti.

Tepat setelah Baekhyun meletakan bokongnya di bangku bus, ponselnya berdering. Baekhyun mengangkat teleponnya dengan cepat. Belum sempat dia menyelesaikan sapaan pertama, suara melengking sudah terlebih dulu memotong ucapannya, membuat dia terpaksa harus menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga demi mencegah terjadinya kerusakan pada telinganya. Selama 10 menit selanjutnya Baekhyun harus menahan diri untuk tidak mengumpat pada Mr. Lee yang dengan panjang lebar memberikan omelan pagi gratis padanya.

"Nah, jadi dalam 15 menit kau harus sampai dan duduk manis dihadapanku Miss Byun atau kau akan aku pecat, mengerti?" Setelah mengatakan ancaman padanya Mr. Lee memutuskan sambungan telepon dan saat itu Baekhyun hanya bisa mendengus dan mengunci rapat mulutnya agar tidak mencaci maki bosnya itu.

.

.

.

Tanpa memikirkan kemungkinan dirinya akan menabrak para pejalan kaki karena larinya yang serampangan, Baekhyun berlari dengan kecepatan maksimal ketika bus yang ditumpanginya sampai di pemberhentian bus.

"Eonni, anyeong!" Sapa Baekhyun sambil lalu, saat dirinya melihat Minseok yang sedang merapikan beberapa koleksi baru Mr. Lee di lantai 1 butik tempatnya bekerja.

"Aku kira kau libur hari ini, Baekhyunie."

"Mr. Lee." Balas Baekhyun, sebelum menghilang di balik lift yang akan membawanya ke lantai 3 dimana Mr. Lee menunggu.

Di depan pintu yang tergantung sebuah plang nama bertuliskan "Lee Jae Hyun, Kepala Desainer", Baekhyun berhenti sebentar untuk merapihkan rambutnya yang acak-acakan karena berlari setelah itu mengangkat tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu tersebut. Baekhyun lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan Mr. Lee setelah terdengar sahutan yang memintanya untuk masuk.

"Oh, Miss Byun!" Seru Mr. Lee ketika melihat Baekhyun memasuki ruangan. "Kau terlambat 30 menit dari 15 menit yang aku bicarakan di telepon."

Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Jeseonghamnida, Mr. Lee..." Kemudian membungkuk dihadapan Mr. Lee.

"Sudahlah. Duduk, Miss Byun."

Baekhyun duduk di kursi yang di tunjuk oleh Mr. Lee sambil menunggu dengan sabar perintah selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari mulut cerewet atasannya tersebut.

"Aku dengar kau mengalami kejadian yang buruk dua malam yang lalu, benar?" Pertanyaan Mr. Lee hanya di balas anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Dan aku sudah memberikanmu libur sebagai bentuk simpatiku pada kemalanganmu, benar?"

Baekhyun sekali lagi menggangguk, meskipun di dalam hati merutuk karena libur yang Mr. Lee maksud hanya satu hari dan tadi, pagi-pagi sekali Mr. Lee menelepon Baekhyun untuk segera datang ke butik karena Mr. Lee membutuhkan bantuannya.

"Sekarang aku ingin kau membantuku sedikit Miss Byun, banyak sekali hal yang harus kita lakukan hari ini sebagai ganti absennya dirimu kemarin. Kau akan melakukannya kan, Miss Byun?"

"Ya, Mr. Lee."

"Bagus. Aku akan menjelaskan padamu pekerjaan kita hari ini." Dengan begitu sampai setengah jam selanjutnya Baekhyun mendengarkan instruksi dari Mr. Lee.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul delapan malam, Baekhyun keluar dari butik dengan wajah yang keruh dan lesu. Baekhyun berpikir harusnya kemarin dirinya tidak usah menerima tawaran hari libur yang diberikan oleh Mr. Lee jika tahu hari ini dirinya akan disiksa seperti ini. Baekhyun berjalan gontai menuju sebuah cafe di seberang jalan.

Bel berdentang nyaring ketika Baekhyun membuka pintu cafe, kemudian di susul seruan selamat datang yang dilontarkan oleh pelayan cafe tersebut. Baekhyun menuju ke kasir untuk memesan segelas strawberry smoothies dan beberapa macaron untuk dia makan, setelahnya Baekhyun berjalan menuju kursi yang berada di pojok cafe dan menghempaskan badannya di salah satu kursi kosong di sana.

"You okay?"

Pertanyaan tersebut disambut erangan dari mulut Baekhyun, gadis itu memandang orang yang telah melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan imut dan mata sayu yang siap menangis.

"Wae?" Tanya orang yang dipandangi oleh Baekhyun.

"Luhan eonniiiiiiiiii, Lee Jae Hyun pasti membenciku. Seharian ini dia menyiksaku dengan banyak tugas." Adunya manja pada gadis yang dipanggilnya eonni dan dibalas dengan kekehan kecil dari gadis tersebut.

"Kasihan sekali uri Baekhyunie." Luhan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap kepala si manja Baekhyun. Sedangkan, Minseok yang duduk disamping Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat rengekan Baekhyun yang telah biasa mereka hadapi.

"Ada apa denganmu, Byun?"

Suara piring yang diletakkan dengan perlahan di atas meja dihadapan Baekhyun dan juga pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya membuat Baekhyun menatap ke samping, ke arah Kyungsoo yang baru saja duduk.

"Kyungiiiiiiie..." Baekhyun kembali merengek, kali ini pada Kyungsoo sambil memeluk tubuh mungil temannya itu.

"Wae?"

"Sebaaaaaal, kyungie... Aku sebaaaaal." Jawaban Bekhyun sama sekali tidak menjawab rasa penasaran Kyungsoo, gadis yang sama mungilnya dengan Baekhyun itu mengalihkan pandangan ke dua gadis lain di depan mereka, melemparkan pandangan bertanya pada keduanya. _Lee Jae Hyun_ , bisik Luhan yang membuat Kyungsoo mengerti.

"Sudahlah, Baekhyunie. Atasanmu kan memang penindas nomor 1, kasian sekali uri Baekhyunie yang manja. Berhenti sajalah, lalu bantu aku di cafe."

Baekhyun yang tadi sibuk mengusal-usal pada Kyungsoo, berhenti dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Gadis itu lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya pada pundak Kyungsoo, masih sambil memeluk teman yang sama mungilnya dengan dia.

"Tidak bisa, Kyungie. Kau kan tahu meskipun menyebalkan Mr. Lee adalah desainer yang hebat dan sangat terkenal. Aku cukup beruntung bisa menjadi asistennya dan belajar banyak darinya."

"Kalau begitu berhenti mengeluh, darling. Keluhanmu membuatku bosan."

"Ngomong-ngomong Baekhyunie, apa selera fashionmu telah berubah?" Luhan bertanya pada Baekhyun setelah menyadari jaket kulit yang terlihat sekali sangat kebesaran untuk tubuh mungil gadis itu.

"Heh?"

"Aku menanyakan jaket kulit yang kau pakai, Baekhyunie."

"Ohhh..." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Gadis mungil itu menatap yang lebih tua dengan senyum malu-malu yang tersungging dibibirnya, begitupun pipi gembilnya yang ikut memerah sewarna pemerah bibir yang di pakai gadis itu.

"OMO! Ada apa dengan senyuman itu Baekhyunie? Dan lihat pipimu memerah." Teriak Minseok gemas.

"Eonnieeeeee..." Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya masih dengan senyum malu-malu dibibirnya, hanya saja kali ini kedua tangannya saling terjalin resah.

"Waeeee? Katakan pada kami Baekhyun." Perintah Kyungsoo gemas.

"Ini... jaket laki-laki yang menolongku. Dia tampan sekali, eonnie. Tubuhnya juga tinggi." Baekhyun menjeda ucapannya sebentar, melihat pada ketiga temannya untuk menilai reaksi mereka. Tapi, dia hanya melihat tatapan penasaran dari ketiganya. "Kemarin, waktu dia menolongku, dia menggendongku untuk mengantarku pulang dan wangi tubuhnya sama dengan yang ada di jaket ini. Baekhyun suka..." Jawabnya sambil menunduk malu.

Ketiganya memandang Baekhyun terperangah, tidak terdengar suara apapun dari ketiganya yang membuat Baekhyun kembali melihat ketiganya.

"Eonnie... Kyungie..."

Oh! Luhan tersentak mendengar panggiln lirih dari Baekhyun, namun tidak memberikan reaksi yang lain. Adik kecilnya yang imut dan manja sedang menyukai seseorang yang menolongnya dari pemerkosaan yang nyaris dialaminya. Gadis mungil itu sedang menatapnya dan Minseok dengan pipi yang masih dihiasi semburat merah. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama Bakhyun, Luhan tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa senang sekaligus cemas.

Di antara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun memang memiliki umur yang lebih tua. Tapi, jelas sekali untuknya dan Minseok bahwa Baekhyun jauh lebih polos dan perlu di jaga dibandingkan Kyungsoo. Gadis mungil dengan mata puppy yang lucu itu pun tidak pernah bertingkah seperti yang lebih tua dihadapan Kyungsoo. Jadi, Kyungsoo secara sukarela berperan sebagai 'eonnie' ketika bersama Baekhyun.

"Eonnie, wae?" Baekhyun bertanya ketika tidak mendapati reaksi dari ketiganya. "Kyungie..." Baekhyun berbalik pada Kyungsoo.

Minseok tersenyum hangat pada Baekhyun, gadis itu mengambil tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya.

"Baekhyunie menyukai laki-laki tampan itu, eoh?"

"Hm...Hm.." Baekhyun mengangguk-ngangguk sambil tersenyum lucu. Membuat ketiganya juga ikut tersenyum.

"Kau tahu namanya?" Pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun mencebikan bibirnya, yang dianggap ketiganya sebagai jawaban tidak.

"Tidak apa-apa, nanti Baekhyunie akan bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Jinja?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan binaran yang tampak jelas dimatanya dan dibalas anggukan oleh Minseok.

"Nah, sekarang ayo ceritakan apa yang Mr. Lee lakukan padamu hari ini." Segera Baekhyun melupakan laki-laki yang menolongnya kemarin dan memandang sebal pada Kyungsoo yang memintanya bercerita tentang kesialannya hari ini.

.

.

.

Langit masih sangat gelap ketika Chanyeol memutuskan untuk melangkah keluar dari apartemennya tadi pagi. Sesuatu yang mendesak telah terjadi dan sesuai interuksi yang dini hari tadi diterimanya, dirinya dibutuhkan segera untuk membereskan 'sesuatu' tersebut. Dengan mata setengah terbuka dan kondisi acak-acakan Chanyeol meninggalkan apartemen kecilnya yang nyaman.

Sekarang di sinilah Chanyeol, di sebuah gedung tua satu lantai yang tidak terpakai. Kondisi gedung ini jauh dari kata layak, di tambah lagi dengan banyaknya dari yang menghambur membasahi lantainya yang penuh debu dan tubuh tidak bernyawa yang tergeletak di hampir setiap sudut gedung tersebut. Chanyeol menghela nafas berat melihat kondisi tersebut.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan semua kekacauan ini, Jongin?"

"Pertarungan antar geng..."

"Yang benar saja? Kau mengganggu tidurku hanya untuk membereskan hal tersebut?" Chanyeol berteriak marah pada Jongin.

"Tentu saja tidak, Chanyeol hyung. Kau memotong omonganku." Jongin menghela nafas sebal, lalu kembali melanjutkan. "Aku tidak berani mengganggumu untuk masalah sepeleh seperti itu, hanya saja pertarungan ini berawal dari transaksi besar yang mereka lakukan di daerah ini. Dan hyung, transaksi itu mengganggu Dragon karena mereka melakukannya di wilayah kita."

"Aish, jinja!" Chanyeol melampiaskan kekesalan dengan menendang tubuh tak bernyawa yang tergeletak di bawah kakinya.

"Apa masih ada yang tersisa dari kelompok ini?" Tanya Chanyeol kemudian setelah emosinya cukup stabil.

"Tidak, hyung."

"Lalu, apalagi masalahnya? Mereka semua sudah mati dan tidak akan menyusahkan Dragon lagi."

"Masalahnya hyung..." Jongin memulai, mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menerima kekesalan Chanyeol. "Dragon menganggap ini sebagai kecerobohanmu dan dia ingin kau untuk menganggapnya sebagai peringatan. Jika sampai ada kasus serupa lagi yang terjadi di daerah yang kau jaga, Dragon akan mengirimmu untuk berurusan dengan King Cobra. Dan hyung, sebenarnya aku mencurigai adanya campur tangan pihak lain karena tidak mungkin geng sekelas mereka berani melakukan transaksi di wilayahmu."

"Damn it!"

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang, hyung?"

"Suruh anak buahmu untuk membakar gedung ini, Jongin. Sisanya aku pikirkan nanti."

Chanyeol berjalan cepat keluar dari gedung tua tersebut, meninggalkan Jongin yang segera memberikan instruksi pada anak buahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa maksud semua ini, Kris? Kau mengancamku?"

Chanyeol berteriak marah pada orang yang dipanggilnya Kris, detik ketika dirinya menhempaskan pintu ruangan ini untuk terbuka. Kris yang melihat tingkah Chanyeol, mengangkat tangannya dengan gerakan mengusir pada orang-orang yang tadi berbincang dengannya. Orang-orang tersebut membungkuk kepada Kris sebelum keluar dari ruangan.

"Phoenix." Sapa Kris santai.

"Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan, Kris?"

"Dragon, Chanyeol. Aku adalah bosmu." Kris berujar sambil menuangkan wine ke dalam gelas, dan menyesapnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Chanyeol.

"Persetan! Aku telah melakukan perintahmu dengan baik Kris, sejak lama dan sekarang kau mengancamku?"

"Sebagai balasan untuk pekerjaanmu, kau berada di bawah perlindunganku, Chanyeol. Dan ya, aku mengancamu untuk melakukan pekerjaanmu dengan baik atau aku benar-benar akan melakukan ancamanku."

"Fuck you!"

"Cuma kau yang berani mengataiku dan kepalanya masih tersambung dengan badannya, Chanyeol." Kris berujur santai.

Chanyeol mendesis kesal pada Kris dan membalikan badannya lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Tapi, ucapan Kris membuatnya mengentikan langkah tanpa menoleh pada Kris.

"Ah, Chanyeol, aku ingin kau sebagai pengawalku untuk pekerjaan besok."

Chanyeol kembali melangkahkan kakinya setelah mendengarkan perkataan Kris.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semalam hujan lebat mengguyur Seoul, pagi ini sisa-sisa genangan air masih menutupi sebagian badan jalan. Melangkah di antara genangan-genangan air tersebut, Byun Baekhyun membawa serta beberapa paper bag dengan ukuran yang cukup besar di kedua tangannya. Bibir merahnya mengerucut di sepanjang jalan yang ia tapaki.

Hari ini, Mr. Lee lagi-lagi meminta Baekhyun untuk bergegas datang pagi-pagi sekali ke butik dan mengantarkan baju-baju rancangannya pada salah satu pelanggan VVIP Mr. Lee. Untuk itulah, saat ini Baekhyun sudah keluar dari selimutnya yang hangat dan berjalan keluar untuk melaksanakan perintah Mr. Lee.

Dari butik Mr. Lee, Baekhyun harus menunggu bus untuk pergi ke daerah Apgujeong karena gadis itu tidak bisa mengendarai mobil. Di halte terdekat dengan kediaman pelanggannya itu, Baekhyun harus menyeret kedua kakinya agar segera sampai. Mr. Lee menjanjikan pada pelanggannya bahwa Baekhyun akan sampai ke kediaman mereka tepat pukul 10 pagi dan saat ini masih ada 20 menit yang tersisa menuju pukul 10.

Tidak jauh dari rumah pelanggannya, Baekhyun melihat jajaran mobil hitam yang terlihat mahal dan beberapa orang dengan jas hitam yang berjaga-jaga di depan rumah tersebut. Baekhyun melihat pada pemandangan tersebut penasaran, kepalanya sampai berputar ketika dirinya sudah melewati rumah itu. Tepat di depan rumah yang dia tuju, Baekhyun menekan bel untuk menginformasikan kedatangannya.

"Ah, saya Byun Baekhyun, asisten Lee Jae Hyun. Saya diminta atasan saya mengantarkan pakaian untuk Nyonya Lee Sera."

"Tunggu sebentar."

"Ye..."

Sembari menunggu, mata Baekhyun tetap tidak teralihkan dari beberapa orang berpakaian hitam yang sedari tadi diamatinya sampai gadis itu mendengar suara dari gerbang yang di buka. Kemudian, Baekhyun melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut. Tidak sampai setengah jam kemudian Baekhyun sudah bersiap meninggalkan rumah tersebut. Ketika keluar dari pintu gerbang, Baekhyun masih melihat orang-orang berpakaian hitam yang tadi dilihatnya masih berada di sana.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan santai, cenderung memperlambat langkah kakinya untuk tetap bisa mengamati orang-orang itu. Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya ketika melihat dua dari beberapa orang berjas hitam tergesa memasuki rumah meninggalkan rekan-rekannya untuk tetap berjaga. Semakin penasaran, tanpa sadar Baekhyun melangkah mendekati rumah itu. Baekhyun sudah akan bertanya pada laki-laki berjas hitam yang paling dekat dengannya kalau saja tidak ada orang lain yang berdiri di depan menghalanginya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Laki-laki itu bertanya padanya dan Baekhyun mendongak untuk melihatnya yang jelas jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Baekhyun melihat pemuda itu dan hanya lirihan suaranya yang kemudian terdengar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti yang Kris perintahkan kemarin, saat ini Park Chanyeol berdiri tegak di samping Kris yang saat ini sedang melakukan negosiasi dengan salah satu anggota parlemen untuk mempermudah bisnisnya. Pertemuan ini seperti biasa berjalan lambat dan membosankan. Chanyeol melangkah mundur ketika obrolan yang tersisa hanya tinggal basa basi saja. Laki-laki itu berbicara pada _earphone_ nya dan memerintahkan dua orang lain yang berjaga di luar untuk menggantikannya menemani Kris. Laki-laki itu butuh untuk merokok segera, mulutnya sudah pahit.

Melangkah keluar rumah, Chanyeol merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan pemantik lalu mulai menghidupkannya dan menghisap rokoknya. Sambil menghisap rokok, mata Chanyeol berkeliling mengamati rumah besar anggota parlemen ini. Saat itulah mata Chanyeol melihat sosok mungil yang melangkah pelan mendekati rumah dengan muka penasaran yang terlihat dengan jelas. Melemparkan rokoknya sembarang, bergegas Chanyeol segera menghampirinya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol bertanya setelah menghalangi pandangan gadis itu pada rumah. Gadis mungil itu mendongak guna melihat Chanyeol yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Tidak boleh ada yang melihat Kris dan anggota parlemen bertemu dan _unfortunately_ gadis mungil ini dan rasa penasarannya berada di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Ohhh..." Gadis itu mungil itu membulatkan bibirnya sambil mendongak menatap Chanyeol. Anehnya, Chanyeol menganggapnya sangat manis dan imut.

Tidak mendapati jawaban yang diinginkannya, Chanyeol akhirnya menarik gadis mungil itu untuk menjauh dari rumah tempat pertemuan berlangsung. Tidak ada yang gadis itu lakukan saat Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya menjauh. Dirasa cukup jauh dan aman, Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya pada gadis itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Chanyeol kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. Sangat mengharapkan jawaban dari bibir si mungil, tapi gadis mungil itu tetap menutup mulutnya tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari Chanyeol.

"Hei.." Chanyeol menepuk pundak gadis itu pelan. Kali ini gadis mungil itu memberi respon pada perkataan Chanyeol, meski hanya pergerakan kecil darinya dan pandangan mata yang lebih berbinar dari sebelumnya.

"Aku bertanya padamu."

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun-ieyo."

"Hah?" Chanyeol melongok mendengar jawaban gadis itu, sama sekali berbeda dari jawaban yang diinginkannya.

"Aku tidak menanyakan namamu, mungil. Aku bertanya apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Chanyeol meenjawab dengan sabar, yang sama sekali bukan seperti Chanyeol. Gadis itu terdiam sebentar, sebelum menunduk dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

"Ohhh, mian... Aku mengantarkan pesanan di rumah sebelah dan melihat banyak orang dengan jas hitam. Aku penasaran." Chanyeol mengamati gerak-gerik gadis itu dan tersenyum tanpa sadar ketika mengamatinya. Gadis mungil ini lucu sekali.

"Kau tidak boleh mendekati rumah itu, okay? Pulanglah."

"Waeeee?" Gadis mungil ini bertanya penasaran, dengan binaran di kedua matanya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Kau harus segera pulang."

"Siapa namamu?" Gadis mungil itu bertanya, sama sekali tidak mengindahkan perintah Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu."

"Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum kau memberitahuku." Gadis mungil itu bersikeras. Chanyeol menghela nafas frustasi, kenapa ini sulit sekali pikirnya. Akan lebih mudah jika Chanyeol hanya menghabisi gadis ini seperti yang tertulis dalam aturan. Tapi, Chanyeol tidak bisa melakukannya.

Chanyeol melihat gadis mungil bernama Baekhyun itu, mengamatinya dari atas sampai bawah. Gadis itu sedang merengut dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dadanya. Sekali lagi, Chanyeol kembali menghela nafasnya dan akan bersiap membujuk gadis itu lagi jika saja ponselnya tidak berdering. Segera Chanyeol mengangkat telepon dan mendengarkan lawan bicaranya.

"..."

"Aku keluar sebentar. Bosan."

"..."

"Ya, aku akan segera kembali." Chanyeol memutus sambungan telepon dan kembali melihat gadis itu.

"Pulang ya, hm?" Untuk pertama kalin dalam hidupnya, Chanyeol membujuk seseorang dan orang itu adalah orang yang sama sekali tidak Chanyeol kenal.

"Tidak mauuuu." Gadis itu merengek, yang mana membuat Chanyeol tertegun menatapnya. Demi Tuhan, si mungil ini sangat imut dan Chanyeol ingin mengambilnya dan menyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Okay, Baik. Aku Park Chanyeol."

"Park Chanyeol..."

"Ya Park Chanyeol. Nah, mungil, karena kau sudah tahu namaku kau harus segera pulang, arrachi?"

"Euuung..." Gadis mungil itu mengangguk dengan imut, kali ini matanya yang tadi berbinar melengkung membentuk bulan sabit. Manis sekali.

"Ka... pulanglah." Gadis mungil tersenyum sekali lagi dan akan berbalik untuk pulang.

Chanyeol masih berdiri mengamati gadis itu melangkah menjauh, saat gadis itu kembali berbalik berlari kearahnya dan menubruk tubuhnya sambil melingkarkan tangan mungilnya ke sekeliling tubuh Chanyeol. Chanyeol tertegun, tidak mampu bergerak.

"Chanyeolie terima kasih... untuk kemarin juga karena telah menolongku." Lalu Gadis mungil itu melepaskan lingkaran tangannya dan pergi menjauh sambil melompat-lompat kecil, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri terpaku.

Suara deringan telepon menyadarkan Chanyeol. laki-laki itu segera menjawab teleponnya, tanpa menunggu si penelpon bicara Chanyeol berbicara lebih dulu.

"Ya, Kris. Aku sedang bergerak ke arahmu." Lalu mematikan sambungannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

HAIIIIIII! KEKEKE

Gue balik lagi dengan fanfic ini, guys gue hilang feel akan My beloved Chanbaek gegara nonton Scarlet Heart: Ryeo, Damn!

Maaf ya reviews ngga dibalesin satu-satu, biar dikit gue seneng kok liatin review dan udah dibacain semua. Semoga dengan update-an ini pada lebih banyak yang ngeriview dan follow dan favorite Hehe

 **P.S. :** Ini fanfic chapter, darling. Terus apa ini masih kurang panjaaaaaang? Gue ngga bisa nulis yang lebih panjang lagi, so sorry...

 **P.S.S. :** Ada banyak typo ya? Mian... Editnya sekali lewat doang hehe


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: All With You**

 **Potongan III**

 **.**

 **With**

 **Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun as Main Chara**

 **[Warning!]**

 **Genderswitch. This is just fanfiction, guys. Don't be so emosional. It's not real.**

 **And...**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eonniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie!"

Suara teriakan itu membuat Minseok menoleh terkejut. Meskipun begitu, Minseok tetap tersenyum melihat pelaku yang berteriak. Minseok melihat Baekhyun, gadis yang berteriak memanggilnya tadi sedang berlari secepat mungkin untuk mencapainya. Menunggu Baekhyun mencapainya, Minseok diam memperhatikan gadis yang sama mungilnya dengan dirinya itu.

"Eonnie! Eonnie! Eonnie!" Baekhyun memanggil Minseok berulang-ulang sembari melompat-lompat bahagia dihadapan Minseok. Tingkah Baekhyun ini mau tidak mau membuat Minseok terkekeh kecil.

"Ada apa, hm?"

"AAAAAH! Naneun maeu haengboghada!" Mata Baekhyun yang seperti puppy itu memancarkan binar-binar bahagia ketika mengatakannya kepada Minseok.

"Wae?"

"Chanyeolie..."

"Chanyeolie?" Minseok bertanya bingung, pasalnya gadis itu tidak mengenal siapapun Chanyeolie yang Baekhyun sebutkan.

"Eung... Chanyeolie." Baekhyun mengangguk-ngangguk, masih tidak menangkap raut wajah bertanya yang Minseok tampilkan. Kedua alis Minseok semakin menyatu, memutar otak untuk mengingat seseorang bernama Chanyeol, Minseok yakin Chanyeolie itu adalah panggilan manis dari Chanyeol.

"Siapa itu Chanyeolie, Baekhyunie?"

"Oh? Chanyeolie adalah penolong Baekhyunie, eonnie."

"Kau bertemu dengannya? Eonje?" Minseok bertanya dengan antusias. Tangannya memutar bahu Baekhyun dengan paksa namun tetap lembut untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun.

"Ketika mengantarkan pakaian untuk Nyonya Lee Sera. Eonnie! Chanyeolie benar-benar tampan, tadi dia memakai setelan jas hitam." Baekhyun mengatakannya kepada Minseok dengan senyum lebar sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. Hal ini tak urung membuat Minseok ikut tersenyum. Kebahagiaan adik kecilnya ini adalah kebahagiannya juga.

"Ah, jinja? Beruntungnya uri Baekhyunie."

"Eonnie..." Baekhyun memeluk Minseok dengan erat lalu menggoyangkan tubuh keduanya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Eonnie, mungkin Mr. Lee tidak seburuk itu."

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Hm.. Bagaimanapun dia membuatku bertemu dengan Chanyeolie." Baekhyun terkikik riang, sedangkan Minseok hanya mengangguk membenarkan. Keduanya bertahan dengan posisi berpelukan cukup lama.

"Miss Byun, Miss Kim, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan sambil berpelukan seperti itu? Aku tidak menggaji kalian berdua untuk berpelukan, nona-nona."

Suara teguran itu sontak membuat keduanya melepas pelukan dan menoleh ke asal suara. Minseok segera membungkuk meminta maaf, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya berdiri diam disebelah Minseok sambil mengusap belakang lehernya.

"Sudahlah." Mr. Lee melambaikan tangannya sekilas. "Kembali bekerja Miss Kim dan kau Miss Byun, ikut aku." Ucap Mr. Lee lalu berbalik pergi. Seketika keduanya menghela nafas berat.

"Eonnie, aku pergi lagi." Baekhyun berpamitan pada Minseok dan memeluk gadis yang lebih tua.

"Miss Byun! Jika kau tidak datang dalam lima menit aku akan memotong gajimu!" Teriakan itu membuat Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dari Minseok.

"Aku tarik omonganku, eonnie. Mr. Lee yang terburuk!"

"Miss Byun!" Teriakan itu kembali terdengar.

"Ye, Mr. Lee." Balas Baekhyun dengan berteriak. "Dasar Menyebalkan." Gumam Baekhyun. Baekhyun lalu melambaikan tangan kepada Minseok dan menyusul Mr. Lee.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Darimana kau?" Kris langsung bertanya ketika Chanyeol duduk disampingnya di dalam mobil yang akan membawa keduanya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, Dragon." Chanyeol menjawab acuh.

Keduanya memang memanggil satu sama lain dengan _code name_ apabila ada orang lain di sekitar mereka. Aturan organisasi, yang pasti. Disamping itu Kris merasa hal itu perlu, karena _code name_ memberikan kekuatan pada setiap anggota underground seperti mereka juga menyamarkan identitas mereka. Alasan lain, _code name_ merupakan simbol keagungan bagi Kris dan laki-laki itu begitu menyukai _code name_ nya yang sayangnya tidak pernah dianggap demikian oleh Chanyeol yang selalu seenaknya.

"Aku bossmu, ingat?"

"Dan?" Kris mendengus mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. _Bocah ini_ pikirnya.

"Sudahlah." Kris menimpali kemudian, tidak ingin membuat dirinya semakin kesal. Lalu hanya ada keheningan di dalam mobil keduanya.

"Kau sudah menangani masalah kemarin, Phoenix?" Kris berujar memecah keheningan.

"Jangan dipikirkan Dragon, itu tanggung jawabku." Balas Chanyeol.

"Pastikan itu, Phoenix. Atau sebagai gantinya aku akan membuatmu bertemu King Cobra."

"Cerewet."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau yakin tidak ingin eonnie antar, Baekhyunie?" Minseok bertanya sekali lagi pada Baekhyun. Sesungguhnya gadis itu masih was-was untuk membiarkan Baekhyun pulang sendirian setelah kejadian itu, meskipun kejadian itu sudah berlalu cukup lama.

"Ne, Eonnie bisa pulang lebih dulu. Aku akan mampir ke minimarket sebentar sebelum pulang dan aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Kau yakin?"

"Eonnieeeee! Aku akan menelponmu jika terjadi sesuatu. Pulanglah, bukankah Jongdae oppa pulang malam ini?" Baekhyun meyakinkan. Minseok menghela nafasnya, berat sekali meninggalkan adik kecilnya ini sendirian.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati, okay?"

"Neeeeee"

Baekhyun memastikan Minseok sudah pergi dengan taksi yang ditumpanginya sebelum berbalik dan melangkah ke minimarket terdekat untuk membeli beberapa keperluan. Sembari berjalan, gadis mungil itu merapatkan jaketnya guna menghalau udara dingin. Dia tidak pernah tahan pada udara dingin dan sesungguhnya Baekhyun membencinya.

Setelah berjalan selama 10 menit, Baekhyun tersenyum ketika menemukan sebuah minimarket tak jauh dari tempatanya berdiri. Bergegas, gadis mungil itu masuk ke dalam mini market. Baekhyun mulai mengumpulkan barang-barang yang dibutuhkannya dan akan mengambil sekotak susu strawberi dari dalam lemari es di minimarket itu ketika mendengar suara yang dikenalinya sedang berbicara disampingnya. Gadis mungil itu menoleh dan melihat sesosok pria yang berdiri menjulang dan sedang berbicara di telepon. Baekhyun diam memperhatikan laki-laki itu, laki-laki sama yang ditemuinya beberapa hari yang lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ya, Jongin, ya, aku tidak perduli. Lakukan apapun." Chanyeol berbicara pada Jongin dengan kesal, harinya benar-benar menyebalkan. "Fuck, Jongin! I don't care!" Chanyeol berteriak marah sebelum memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan kesal. Laki-laki itu masih menggumamkan umpatan ketika dia merasakan seseorang disebelahnya terus memperhatikannya. Benar-benar sial seolah harinya tidak cukup buruk.

"What the f– oh hei, mungil." Chanyeol terkejut ketika melihat gadis mungil itu lagi, seketika laki-laki itu menghentikan dirinya sendiri untuk menjadikan gadis mungil itu pelampiasan amarahnya.

"Chanyeolie..." Chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya tersenyum mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dengan cara seperti itu.

"Hei, Baekhyun, kan?" Gadis mungil itu mengangguk cepat, membuat _messy bun_ nya bergoyang mengikuti gerakan kepalanya.

"Kau menginginkan sesuatu dari sini?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi. Meski pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya sungguh basi, Chanyeol tidak berniat menjauh dari gadis mungil ini secepatnya.

"Susu strawberi." Baekhyun menjawab dengan lirih, hampir tidak terdengar.

"Ah."

Chanyeol segera membuka pintu lemari es tersebut dan mengambilkan susu strawberi yang diinginkan Baekhyun dan sekaleng kopi untuk dirinya sendiri, lalu menyerahkannya pada gadis mungil itu. Baekhyun menggumamkan kata seperti terima kasih, di kedua pipinya Chanyeol dapat warna merah samar yang cantik, yang tanpa sadar membuat laki-laki itu tersenyum.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Baekhyun hanya hanya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan dari Chanyeol. Kemudian keduanya berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar belanjaan masing-masing, sebenarnya Chanyeol yang membayar belanjaan untuk keduanya.

"Kamsahamnida, Chanyeolie." Baekhyun membungkukan badannya sekali lagi pada Chanyeol, sedangkan laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum menatap Baekhyun sambil menikmati kopinya. Chanyeol menenggak habis kopinya, lalu melemparkan bekasnya ke kotak sampah.

"Hei, sudahlah. Bukankah aneh kau memanggilku 'Chanyeolie' tapi meminta maaf dengan formal seperti itu?"

"Ye?"

"Ah, lupakan. Kau akan pulang?"

"Eung..." Chanyeol kembali tersenyum, laki-laki itu tidak bisa mengontrol tangannya dan membiarkannya menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun yang memerah. Hal itu sontak membuat Baekhyun membelalakan matanya terkejut.

"Chanyeolie..."

"Aigooo, kenapa kau imut sekali, hm?" Chanyeol bertanya, masih dengan kedua tangannya di pipi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Baekhyun, sebagai gantinya laki-laki itu mengusak kepala Baekhyun.

"Ayo aku antar pulang."

"Huh?" Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kemudian mulai melangkah, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang bingung di belakang.

"Sampai kapan kau akan di sana?" Chanyeol kembali membalikan badannya ketika tidak mendapati Baekhyun mengikutinya. Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersentak dan memaksakan kakinya untuk melangkah mendekati Chanyeol.

Perjalanan keduanya diisi dengan keheningan, meski sesekali Chanyeol akan melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan kecil pada Baekhyun yang akan dijawab oleh gadis mungil itu dengan senyum malu-malu. Perjalanan mereka tidak memakan waktu lama, keduanya hanya perlu menumpang bus satu kali dan berjalan sekitar sepuluh menit untuk sampai ke apartemen Baekhyun.

"Sudah sampai." Chanyeol berujar ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemen Baekhyun.

"Chanyeolie mau mampir?"

"Lain kali saja, mungil. Aku harus pulang."

"Hm, okay. Kalau begitu hati-hati, Chanyeolie. Aku masuk dulu." Baekhyun berbalik, bersiap untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Hei, mungil." Ucapan Chanyeol menghentikan Baekhyun.

"Ya?"

"Bukannya itu jaketku?" Chanyeol menunjuk pada jaket yang di pakai Baekhyun, laki-laki itu baru sadar jika jaket itu yang Chanyeol berikan ketika menolong Baekhyun. Mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, pipi Baekhyun memerah parah, gadis mungil itu menundukan kepalanya dalam dan menggenggam jaketnya kuat. Seperti tersadar, Baekhyun kemudian meletakan belanjaannya dan bergegas melepaskan jaket tersebut.

"Ini..." Dengan berat hati Baekhyun memberika jaket itu kembali pada Chanyeol. "Gomawo." Chanyeol mengambil jaket itu dari tangan Baekhyun, matanya tetap mengamati Baekhyun, menilai reaksinya. Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut dan mata si mungil itu tidak terlepas dari jaket yang saat ini Chanyeol genggam, menandakan bahwa gadis mungil itu keberatan untuk mengembalikannya. Entah bagaimana Chanyeol tahu dan tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kau bisa tetap menyimpannya jika mau."

"Jeongmal?" Baekhyun bertanya antusias, gadis mungil itu mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi. Dari kedua mata gadis itu, Chanyeol dapat melihat kegembiraan.

"Nde, ini untukmu saja." Chanyeol menyerahkan kembali jaket itu pada Baekhyun, yang diterima si mungil dengan antusias.

"Gomawo, Chanyeolie."

"Apa kau begitu menyukainya?" Chanyeol bertanya, sedikit heran melihat kegembiraan gadis itu.

"Eung... Jaket Chanyeolie hangat dan ada aroma Chanyeolie yang tertinggal di sini. Baekhyunie suka." Si mungil berujar dengan malu.

"Ah, Kyeopta!" Chanyeol mengusak kepala gadis itu gemas, tidak tahan melihat tingkahnya.

"Lain kali aku akan memberikanmu hoodieku agar kau terlihat lebih mungil."

"Lain kali?" Chanyeol mengangguk yakin.

"Aku akan bertemu Chanyeolie lagi?"

"Kita lihat saja nanti, mungil. Sekarang masuklah." Baekhyun menuruti Chanyeol, gadis mungil itu membuka pintu apartemennya dan masuk ke dalam, tidak lupa menggumamkan 'selamat malam, Chanyeolie' kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil setelah memastikan Baekhyun telah masuk ke dalam. Laki-laki itu mulai merutuki tingkahnya saat menyadari sikapnya yang tidak biasa dihadapan peri mungil itu. Oh ya, peri mungil. Chanyeol punya sebutan baru untuk gadis mungil favoritnya itu. Peri mungil terdengar cocok untuknya.

"Bodoh, Phoenix. Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam sudah sangat pekat ketika Chanyeol sampai di apartemen mungilnya. Laki-laki itu baru saja menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa ketika handponenya berdering untuk kesekian kalinya malam ini. Sebenarnya hadphonenya tidak berhenti berdering selama Chanyeol perjalanan Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun dan perjalanannya menuju apartemen. Namun laki-laki itu membiarkannya, tidak ambil pusing akan hal tersebut. Chanyeol tidak mau kembali merusak moodnya jika mengangkat telepon Jongin, ya Jongin siapa lagi yang berani menganggunya selain bocah tengil itu. Tapi sepertinya Chanyeol harus menyerah karena Jongin tidak akan melakukannya. Menghela nafas berat laki-laki itu mengangkat teleponnya.

"Apa lagi, Jongin? Sebaiknya ini penting, jika tidak aku akan membunuhmu."

"Maaf, Phoenix. Tapi aku punya kabar baik..."

"Lanjutkan, Wolf." Chanyeol memanggil Jongin dengan _code name_ dan menggunakan nada otoritas di dalam suaranya, ketika mendengar suara riuh dan beberapa suara hantaman yang menjadi background percakapan keduanya.

"Kami telah menemukannya, Phoenix dan siap melakukan perintah selanjutnya."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol menegakan duduknya. "Lakukan apapun yang kalian inginkan padanya, tapi ingat jaga dia tetap hidup untukku. Aku akan menyelesaikannya besok."

"Baiklah." Timpal Jongin.

"Bagus. Good job, Wolf." Lalu Chanyeol mematikan sambungan dan kembali merebahkan badannya di sofa.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan pada bajinga itu?" Chanyeol bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hello, Again!

First, gue mau minta maaf kalo chapter ini pendek tapi hanya inilah yang bisa gue lakukan. Soalnya sebenernya gue pengennya ini up kalo revesian udah selesai tapi apa daya file itu bikin muak dan gue butuh pelarian dengan sedikit rasa bersalah. Jadinya gue ngetiknya sampe sini doang hehe

Terus, terima kasih yang sudah reviews dan follow dan ngefav. Review lagi doooong...

Terus lagi, gue ngga yakin sama karakter Baekhyun di sini. Apa dia jadinya seimut yang gue bayangin? Apa karakternya cukup tersampaikan pas kalian baca? Atau malah aneh? Soalnya gue fans berat cutie baekhyun.

 **P.S:** Duh! Sejujurnya gue ngga suka Boy haha jadi ngga akan kayak boy kok. Gue harap...

Thanks To: ChanChuBaek | yuicho | parkobyunxo | nuranipcy | Chnbxxy | Zeana614 | yousee | Choi96 | Kolak Pisang | yeolloaddedbaek | Tksit | byun | Vhe Flicka | devrina | indivpcy | chika love baby baekhyun | Asayakano | oohnatan | fwxing | ssuhoshnet | nina | Chanbaekhunlove | sebeyeolxo | ByunJaehyunee | .as | doeO.O


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: All With You**

 **Potongan Iv**

 **.**

 **With**

 **Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun as Main Chara**

 **[Warning!]**

 **Genderswitch. This is just fanfiction, guys. Don't be so emosional. It's not real.**

 **And...**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Phoenix."

"Dimana dia?" Chanyeol bertanya pada anggotanya segera setelah dirinya masuk ke dalam sebuah bangunan tua yang mereka sebut _basecamp_.

"Bersama Wolf, Phoenix." Chanyeol mengangguk singkat dan meminta anggotanya memimpin jalan untuk menemui orang yang ingin ditemuinya.

Dalam perjalanan singkatnya, Chanyeol dapat mendengar suara teriakan kesakitan yang beriring dengan suara tawa keji, yang Chanyeol yakin berasal dari anggotanya. Semakin dekat dirinya dengan ruangan yang dia tuju, semakin jelas pula suara itu terdengar. Seringai kemudian terbit di wajah Chanyeol ketika dia memikirkan hal menyenangkan apa yang akan dilakukannya pada orang itu.

"Bersenang-senang, Wolf?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Jongin yang sedang memegang sebuah tongkat baseball yang telah berlumuran darah. Jongin menoleh pada asal suara itu dan merengut pada pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Kau datang terlalu cepat, Phoenix. Aku sedang asik."

"Benarkah?" Pertanyaan main-main itu Chanyeol lontarkan pada Jongin yang tengah tersenyum keji pada orang dihadapannya.

"Tentu."

"Lanjutkan saja kalau begitu. Aku orang yang sabar." Chanyeol menghampiri sebuah kursi di ruangan itu. Duduk di sana dengan kaki yang menyilang, Chanyeol melipat tangannya di depan dada dan mulai menyaksikan Jongin yang dengan kejam menyiksa tawanan mereka.

"Jangan sampai mati, Wolf." Perkataan Chanyeol hanya diangguki sepintas oleh Jongin, sebelum pemuda itu kembali asik mengayunkan tongkat baseballnya.

Sampai tiga puluh menit ke depan hanya suara hantaman tongkat baseball dan teriakan kesakitan, serta permohonan ampun yang menggema di ruangan itu. Suara-suara itu bagai nyanyian surga di telinga Park Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam mengamati. Merasa cukup, pria itu bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Jongin.

"My turn."

Dua kata itu diucapkannya dengan datar, namun ada getaran dominasi yang terselip pada perkataannya. Seolah belum cukup untuk membuat laki-laki yang sedari tadi Jongin siksa gemetaran, Chanyeol memandang laki-laki itu lekat, ada sebentuk senyum jahat yang tersungging di bibir pria itu. Jongin di sisi lain, mendengar perkataan Chanyeol perlahan menyingkir ke belakang, sedikit menjauh dari area permainan untuk berganti posisi dengan Chanyeol, mengamati dalam diam.

Cukup lama Chanyeol bersitatap dengan laki-laki itu. Kemudian berbalik, Chanyeol menyeret satu kursi yang tadi didudukinya kehadapan laki-laki yang telah babak belur itu untuk duduk dihadapannya. Untuk sepuluh menit kemudian yang mencekam, Chanyeol membiarkan ketegangan menggantung di ruangan itu. Pria itu juga sangat menikmati bagaimana tubuh didepannya bergetar karena kengerian.

"Keberatan untuk berbicara, hm?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar dengan nada membujuk dan seharusnya terdengar seperti bujukan yang sering digunakan seorang kakak untuk adiknya. Tapi, pertanyaan itu jelas terdengar berbeda di telinga orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu, terutama untuk laki-laki yang telah melewati paginya dengan merasakan hantaman tongkat baseball.

"Bajingan!" Suara bentakan yang terdengar lirih itu menghantam seisi ruangan, suara yang ditujukan untuk Phoenix dari si korban. Meskipun ketakutan, tapi sepertinya laki-laki itu bernyali besar, atau bisa dikatakan bodoh karena telah menantang Phoenix.

"LANCANG!" Teriakan itu bukan berasal dari Chanyeol, melainkan Jongin yang sedang mengamati. Teriakan itu jenis teriakan provokatif yang disambut Chanyeol dengan gembira.

"Menurutmu begitu?" Chanyeol menoleh sepintas pada Jongin, meminta pembenaran.

"Benar! Bagaimana bisa dia menyebut Phoenix bajingan, bukan begitu?!" Pertanyaan ini Jongin tujukan untuk semua anggotanya, sebuah ajakan kerja sama yang langsung ditangkap dengan baik oleh mereka. Seruan dengan kata provokatif 'Burn Him!' terdengar semarak di dalam ruangan itu, menghasilkan kekehan kecil dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Wicked!" Ucapan Chayeol di sela tawanya. Kemudian, ketika pria itu mengangkat tangan kanannya, kehebohan itu perlahan memudar.

"Eothokae? Haruskah aku melakukannya? Atau tidak?" Chanyeol bertanya lebih pada dirinya sendiri, dengan nada mencemooh yang kental.

"Cah!" Chanyeol menepuk kedua tangannya dengan tingkat keantusiasan yang dilebih-lebihkan. "Aku akan memberikanmu kesempatan kedua. Mulailah bercerita. Bukankah aku orang yang baik?"

Laki-laki di hadapan Chanyeol hanya mendongakan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi. Laki-laki itu tidak mampu menggerakan badannya. Selain karena rasa sakit yang tak lagi tertahankan pada tubuhnya, juga karena rantai yang mengikat kedua tangannya membentang, mengait pada dinding di setiap sisi tubuhnya. Badannya hampir roboh, hanya lutut dan rantai yang menyangganya agar tidak lebih menghancurkan harga dirinya. Laki-laki itu sadar, hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi.

"Masih bungkam, hm? Tidak apa, Phoenix adalah orang yang sabar."

"Bunuh saja dia, Phoenix!" Lagi-lagi Jongin, siapa lagi memangnya.

Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat pada laki-laki didepannya. Wajahnya perlahan mendekati satu sisi wajah laki-laki itu, berniat berbisik padanya.

"Hush, there, Jonghyun, jangan dengarkan dia. Bocah itu..." Menjeda ucapannya, Chanyeol menoleh sedikit untuk melihat Jongin, tangannya menunjuk tepat ke arah Jongin. "...psycho." Meskipun berniat untuk berbisik tapi semua orang di dalam ruangan itu dapat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol dengan jelas. Karena alih-alih berbisik, pria itu mengatakannya dengan suara yang lantang, yang tak urung membuat orang-orang di dalam ruangan itu menahan seringaian di bibir mereka yang mulai timbul. Hanya Phoenix yang dapat mengejek Wolf tanpa merelakan tubuh mereka mendapatkan memar.

"Hm, benar juga. Jika dipikirkan aku memang psycho." Jongin membalasnya dengan enteng, tidak memperdulikan dengusan yang dikeluarkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu aku orang yang sabar, Jonghyun, tapi ini menjadi sedikit membosankan. Kau tidak ingin tahu apa yang aku lakukan jika aku bosan." Chanyeol melanjutkan, meninggalkan semua nada main-main yang sedari tadi dia pakai.

"Katakan padaku Jonghyun, siapa orang itu? Tidak mungkin kalian berani mengusik Phoenix tanpa ada seseorang yang menjamin kalian."

"Try again, Phoenix."

"Aaaaah, jadi begitu." Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menggamit rambut Jonghyun dengan kasar. Pria itu menariknya sampai Jonghyun harus mendongak dan mengeluarkan rintihan kesakitan.

"Playtime is over, Jonghyun. Aku punya tawaran bagus untukmu." Melambaikan salah satu tangannya yang bebas pada anggotanya, Chanyeol menunggu mereka melakukan pekerjaannya. Ketika salah satu anggotanya mendekat dengan tab ditangannya, Chanyeol melepaskan tarikannya pada rambut Chanyeol dan beralih untuk mencengkram rahang laki-laki itu.

"Take a look." Perintahnya datar.

Pada tab itu, menayangkan seorang wanita muda yang tengah bermain dengan seorang anak kecil di taman. Tidak ada yang aneh pada video itu, hanya memperlihatkan aktivitas kedua orang didalamnya. Yang menjadi masalah adalah ekspresi ketakutan yang nampak jelas di wajah Jonghyun. Laki-laki itu menoleh untuk menatap Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?" Gemetaran Jonghyun bertanya.

"Tidak ada, baru melihat-lihat. Kau punya istri yang cantik Jonghyun dan anak perempuan yang manis."

"Jangan lakukan apapun, kumohon." Jonghyun memohon, sudah tidak perduli pada harga dirinya yang sejak tadi dipertahankannya, juga pada organisasi dimana ia bernaung.

"Oh, Jonghyun... Itu semua bergantung pada ceritamu." Chanyeol berucap dengan manis.

"Akan aku lakukan." Dan Chanyeol tersenyum menang pada kekalahan Jonghyun.

Yang tidak Jonghyun dan orang-orang di dunia underground tahu, Chanyeol adalah sosok penyayang. Dia menghormati wanita yang pantas untuk dihormati, terlebih seorang ibu dan juga sangat menyayangi anak kecil. Tidak ada kemungkinan untuk Chanyeol melukai mereka. Tapi, semua orang tidak perlu tahu tentang hal itu, itu bisa menjadi senjata dan kelemahannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin berjalan melintasi ruangan pertemuan di mansion besar Kris, ketika matanya menyapa Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri bersisian dengan pemuda bernama Zelo. Keduanya terlibat percakapan serius apabila dilihat dari bagaimana Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya dalam dan wajah gugup Zelo yang tampak dengan jelas. Seketika, Jongin bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri apa yang telah Zelo lakukan sampai pemuda seumuran dirinya itu bisa menampakan wajah gugup. Well, hanya hal yang sangat buruk yang dapat membuat ekspresi Phoenix menjadi seperti itu, jadi Jongin membayangkan kemungkinan yang terburuk.

Jongin membawa kakinya melangkah semakin mendekati Chanyeol. Saat pemuda itu melewati tangga besar yang menghubungkan ruang pertemuan dengan lantai atas, suara Kris yang memanggil namanya membuatnya menoleh. Pemuda itu mengangkat alisnya menatap Kris yang berjalan satu-satu menuruni tangga, menuju kemana Jongin berdiri menunggu.

"Ada urusan dengan Phoenix?"

Jongin hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan singkat pada Kris yang bertanya, lalu berjalan acuh meninggalkan Kris yang baru saja menginjak anak tangga terakhir. Tipikal pemuda pembangkang dan Kris tahu dengan pasti detik pertama Chanyeol membawa Jongin kehadapannya. Harusnya Kris bisa langsung meledakan kepala Jongin dengan pistol yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana karena sikap tidak sopannya pada sang Dragon, tapi Kris tidak bisa. Kris menyukai Jongin seperti dia menyukai Chanyeol, jadi dia selalu meluluskan kesalahan-kesalahan kecil yang dilakukan pemuda itu.

"Hyung, menurutmu bagaimana jika aku berhenti sekolah? Sekolah membosankan!" Jongin mengucapkannya dengan nada mengeluh yang dilebih-lebihkan ketika dirinya melihat Zelo sudah menghilang dari jangkauan matanya.

"Katakan sekali lagi." Chanyeol berujar dengan datar.

"Hyuuuuuuungggg!" Jongin mulai merengek dan itu menjengkelkan.

"Tidak." Chanyeol menatap Jongin sejenak kemudian merogoh saku jeansnya untuk mengambil handphone.

"Kenapa kau repot-repot menyuruhku sekolah? Aku sudah menghasilkan uang meskipun aku tidak sekolah, hyung." Jongin mencoba berargumen.

"Tidak."

Jongin mendengus kasar ketika mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Dia benar-benar ingin berhenti sekolah. Sekolah begitu membosankan dengan wanita-wanita bodoh yang terus mengelilinginya dan teman-teman laki-lakinya yang juga bodoh. Tidak ada yang menarik.

Jongin menoleh pada Kris saat melihat pria itu duduk menyilangkan kakinya berseberangan dengan Chanyeol. Mencoba peruntungannya, Jongin berbicara pada Kris. Semoga Dragon mendukungku, pikir Jongin.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Kris Hyung?"

"Apa?"

"Tentang aku yang berhenti sekolah."

"Entahlah." Jawab Kris singkat, terkesan tak acuh. Pria itu lebih memilih untuk menyesap kopinya yang baru saja disajikan oleh salah satu pelayan mansion itu.

"Hyung!"

"Jongin, apapun pendapatku tidak penting. Chanyeol adalah walimu."

"Chanyeol hyung tidak mengizinkannya." Jongin mengeluh.

"Benarkah? Nah, berarti jangan. Lagipula kau sudah berada di tahun ketigamu, Kim." Kris mengingatkan.

"Terserah. Aku duluan." Tandas Jongin, lalu laki-laki itu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Pergi sekolah sana!" Chanyeol berucap setelah selesai dengan ponselnya.

"Aku membencimu, Chan hyung." Jongin merengut pada Chanyeol dan berjalan meninggalkan keduanya.

"Kau tidak khawatir dia akan memberontak?" Kris bertanya pada Chanyeol setelah kepergian Jongin.

"Bocah itu mungkin saja pembangkang, Kris tapi dia bukan pengkhianat. Lagipula, aku melakukan ini untuknya. Suatu saat dia akan merindukan kehidupan normalnya."

"Hm, Phoenix yang sentimentil." Balas Kris dengan senyuman menggoda dibibirnya.

"Terserah."

"Aku dengar kau menangkap salah seorang dari mereka?"

"Bukan aku, tapi Jongin." Chanyeol menjawab singkat, tangannya menggapai makanan ringan yang tersaji didepannya.

"Sama saja." Kris mengayunkan tangannya tidak perduli. "Apa yang kau dapatkan?"

"Informasi." Singkat dan menyebalkan. Kris memutar matanya menanggapi jawaban Chanyeol.

"Hal itu, jelas sekali aku tahu, Phoenix."

"Jonghyun bagian dari Thunder, Kris."

"Thunder tidak akan berani melakukannya, Chanyeol. Mereka hanya remah-remah di dunia kita." Kris menambahi, sedikit bingung dengan jawaban Chanyeol.

"Untuk itulah aku meminta bantuan Zelo. Beberapa bulan ini Thunder melakukan kontak dengan Hades dan firasatku mengatakan kalau penyerangan itu dan kontak-kontak yang mereka lakukan saling berkait."

"Hati-hati, Chanyeol. Hades bukan lawan yang mudah." Kris menghela nafas berat dan menatap Chanyeol prihatin.

"Jangan, Kris. Aku benci tatapan itu." Chanyeol memperingati. Kris mengalihkan tatapannya, memahami betul keengganan Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah lewat beberapa hari setelah pertemuan kembali Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Saat ini, Baekhyun duduk di samping jendela kamar hotelnya di Milan. Ya, Milan. Keuntungan lain dari menjadi asisten Mr. Lee adalah mengikuti laki-laki itu pergi ke luar negeri untuk keperluan rancangannya dan menghadiri beberapa fashion show yang mengharuskan Mr. Lee untuk hadir. Meskipun dalam prosesnya Baekhyun harus direpotkan dengan kebawelan atasannya itu, namun Baekhyun sangat menikmati waktu-waktu yang dihabiskannya. Kali ini Milan menjadi destinasi Mr. Lee, ingin mencari inspirasi katanya. Baekhyun tidak perduli, dia sudah tahu sejak lama kalau atasannya adalah orang yang aneh.

"Apa perlu aku menghubunginya?" Baekhyun berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku akan menghubunginya!" Serunya memutuskan.

"Tapi aku tidak punya nomor ponsel Chanyeolie." Sekali lagi gadis itu menggumam, bibirnya mencebik lucu dan kepalanya ia sandarkan pada kaca jendela besar yang ada di kamar itu.

Dering telepon mengusik Baekhyun. Segera, gadis mungil itu melihat ponselnya untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang menghubunginya. Baekhyun mendengus pelan, merasa sangat lelah tiba-tiba ketika melihat nama Mr. Lee terpampang di layar handphonenya. Menarik nafas panjang, Baekhyun...

"Yeoboseyeo Mr. Lee, ada yang perlu aku lakukan?" Dengan nada suara girang yang terlihat sekali sangat di buat-buat, Baekhyun mengangkat telepon itu.

"Oh, Miss. Byun, aku suka sekali semangat pagimu. Temui aku sepuluh menit lagi di bawah. Jangan terlambat." Klik. Sambungan telepon itu diputuskan sepihak tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Baekhyun untuk bertanya.

"Menyebalkan." Baekhyun berucap kesal pada handphonenya yang sudah tidak lagi tersambung dengan Mr. Lee. Untung Baekhyun sudah mandi dan berpakaian yang lumayan pantas, jadi gadi itu tidak perlu berbuat rusuh di pagi hari. Mengambil tasnya gadis itu keluar kamar untuk menemui Mr. Lee.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rasanya sudah seabad ketika Mr. Lee mengatakan pada Baekhyun untuk melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya karena pekerjaan mereka sudah selesai. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas lelah, namun juga ada kelegaan di sana. Akhirnya aku bisa bersantai, pikirnya. Gadis mungil itu berjalan gontai menyusuri koridor kamar hotelnya, masih tanpa semangat ketika membuka pintu dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur yang empuk di dalam kamarnya.

"Kapan aku akan pulang?" Pertanyaan itu terus ia gumamkan sambil berguling-guling di atas ranjang.

Hal yang aneh ketika Baekhyun tidak betah bepergian ke luar negeri bersama Mr. Lee, sama sekali tidak biasa. Meskipun lelah, gadis mungil itu selalu menikmati setiap detiknya tapi kali ini tidak begitu. Ada perasaan rindu pada Seoul yang membuatnya ingin segera pulang. Jelas sekali kenyataan yang sesungguhnya bukanlah kerinduannya akan Seoul, namun pada seseorang yang hanya dapat ditemuinya di sana.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun menghela nafas berat. Tidak mungkin untuknya mengatakan pada seseorang itu bahwa dia merindukannya, karena selain Baekhyun tidak memiliki nomor ponsel pria itu juga kenyataan bahwa setiap pertemuan mereka adalah sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak terencana.

"AAAAAAAAH! Baekhyunie rindu!" Teriakan Baekhyun menggema di dalam kamar hotelnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua minggu berlalu dengan cepat, tidak ada satu waktupun yang Chanyeol lewati tanpa memikirkan gadis mungil yang telah tanpa sengaja masuk ke dalam kehidupannya yang gelap. Meski begitu Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tidak menemui gadis itu, walau dirinya mengetahui dengan jelas dimana dia bisa menemui Baekhyun. Dengan pemikirannya yang ia anggap selalu benar, Chanyeol menginginkan pertemuan mereka menjadi sesuatu yang tidak terencana, baik waktu, tempat ataupun tingkah yang akan dirinya perlihatkan pada si mungil.

Pada dua minggunya yang sibuk Chanyeol melewatkan harinya. Kris semakin bertingkah bossy dan Jongin semakin berani dan menyebalkan. Untuk bagian Jongin, Chanyeol hanya bisa mengeluh dalam hati, sama sekali bukan salah orang lain mengenai tingkah menyebalkan Jongin. Jika ada yang patut disalahkan itu adalah Chanyeol yang demi perasaan sayangnya yang tiba-tiba timbul terlalu membiarkan Jongin untuk berbuat sesuka hati. Untuk itulah Chanyeol memilih bungkam dan menikmati segala tingkah remaja Jongin.

"Hyung..." Jongin memulai pertanyaan sesaat setelah Chanyeol meletakkan pantatnya pada kursi belakang mobil yang akan membawa mereka pada operasi kali ini.

"Jika ini tentang kau berhenti sekolah, jawabannya tetap tidak, Jongin."

"Tapi kau yang akan membayar uang sekolahku, Park." Masih mencoba. Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi ketika mendengar perkataan Jongin.

"Memangnya selama ini tidak?" Jongin mendengus kesal, menyerah untuk membujuk Park keras kepala Chanyeol.

Selama sisa jalan yang mereka lalui untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan, keduanya memilih bungkam, keduanya sibuk pada handphone masing-masing. Mobil yang ditumpangi oleh keduanya berhenti di sebuah tanah lapang yang terbentang di depan sebuah bangunan tua, diikuti oleh beberapa mobil lainnya. Sebelum Jongin sempat membuka pintu mobil, Chanyeol menarik lengan Jongin dan meminta anak buahnya yang sejak tadi menyetir untuk keluar lalu berbicara pada adiknya itu dengan nada memperingatkan.

"Ikuti rencana, ikuti prosedur dan jika terjadi sesuatu segera pergi. Mengerti?"

"Ya, hyung. Kau sudah mengatakannya berulang-ulang." Jongin menjawab dengan nada bosan yang kentara.

"Jika itu dirimu, perlu untukku mengatakannya berulang kali." Melepaskan lengan Jongin, Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil disisinya untuk ikut bergabung dengan anggotanya yang lain.

Operasi kali ini tidak mengharuskan Dragon untuk turun langsung ke lapangan, jadi Chanyeol adalah orang yang memiliki kuasa penuh pada jalannya operasi. Lagipula, operasi kali ini bukanlah operasi yang berat dan Chanyeol sudah sangat biasa untuk melakukannya dengan bersih dan sukses. Memimpin anggotanya yang lain, Chanyeol berjalan tegap dengan Jongin yang berada di samping kanannya untuk masuk ke dalam gedung itu. Dia hanya berharap operasi kali ini berjalan dengan mulus, jadi dia tidak perlu untuk mengangkat senjatanya.

Di dalam gedung tua itu sudah ada orang lain yang duduk di salah satu kursi yang saling berhadapan dengan banyak orang yang berdiri dibelakangnya, masing-masing mengantongi paling tidak satu pistol yang terisi penuh. Tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, Chanyeol berjalan ke tempat dimana orang itu sedang duduk santai, menikmati nikotin. Menarik kursi yang lain Chanyeol duduk dihadapan orang itu.

"Phoenix." Sapa orang itu, menghisap lama pada rokoknya sebelum melemparkannya ke sembarang arah.

"Max." Chanyeol membalas dengan formal, tidak berniat untuk basa basi.

Sesungguhnya, Chanyeol tidak pernah menyukai sosok dihadapannya ini. Max adalah laki-laki bengis yang tidak pandang bulu untuk menghabisi orang-orang yang tidak disukainya, meski itu adalah anggotanya sendiri, orang-orang yang seharusnya berada di bawah perlindungannya. Dari semua hal yang Chanyeol tidak sukai tentang Max, hal yang paling tidak bisa ia tolerir adalah kenyataan tentang kegemaran laki-laki itu untuk menyiksa gadis-gadis polos dan menjadikan mereka pelacurnya. Benar-benar membuat Chanyeol muak.

"Kau sudah mengurus semuanya kan, Phoenix? Aku benci merasa kecewa." Max memecahkan keheningan singkat di antara mereka.

"Begitu pula denganku, Max. Aku benci merasa kecewa dan aku harap kau tidak melakukannya." Chanyeol menjawab dengan senyuman diwajahnya. Siapapun yang melihat senyuman itu akan tahu jika senyuman itu hanya terbit dibibirnya, tidak mencapai mata. Sebuah senyum palsu.

"Baiklah." Max membalas senyuman Chanyeol. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Phoenix?"

"Cepat selesaikan ini, Max. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk meladenimu."

"Hm, Henry bawa kemari!" Max berseru pada orang-orangnya, matanya masih tidak meninnggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melambai singkat pada Jongin, mengisyaratkan keinginannya. Mendekat pada Chanyeol, Jongin memberikan sebuah koper pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangguk singkat pada Jongin sebagai isyarat terima kasih sebelum mundur ke posisinya semula. Chanyeol dan Max meletakan masing-masing koper ke atas meja dihadapan mereka, lalu membuka koper masing-masing. Kemudian, tanpa isyarat lisan keduanya menukar koper tersebut ke orang dihadapan mereka, memastikan ketepatan isi masing-masing koper.

Chanyeol mengangguk singkat pada isi koper dihadapannya sebelum menutup koper itu. Pria itu kemudian menoleh pada Max yang juga sedang menatapnya. Seolah mengerti, Chanyeol membuka suara.

"Itu adalah barang sampel, Max. Sisanya akan kau dapatkan segera setelah kau membayar harganya." Max mengangguk mengerti, kemudian bangkit dari kursinya dan menyodorkan tangannya kehadapan Chanyeol untuk bersalaman yang disambut oleh Chanyeol.

"Senang bekerjasama denganmu, Phoenix." Max tersenyum. Jika Chanyeol cukup jeli dan tidak terlalu tenggelam pada kelegaannya untuk segera pergi dari hadapan Max, Pria itu akan menemukan arti lain dibalik senyum yang dilemparkan oleh Max padanya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak melihatnya.

"Begitupun denganku." Balasan singkat itu mengakhiri operasi mereka kali ini. keduanya berbalik untuk pergi. Saat itulah, ketika penjagaan mereka tak cukup bagus, suara tembakan terdengar. Di susul dengan jatuhnya sosok Phoenix yang mendapatkan luka tembak pada perut bagian kiri.

"Phoenix!"

Suara ricuh yang bersahut-sahutan menggema di dalam bangunan tua itu, begitupan dengan suara tembakan yang bersahut-sahutan. Semuanya berbalik menghadap pada Max setelah menembak mati pengkhianat di dalam kelompok mereka yang tengah dengan lancang melukai Phoenix. Mereka mulai menembaki Max dan pengikutnya ketika mendengar suara tawa bahagia yang mengalun dari bibirnya saat Phoenix tertembak. Chanyeol di sisi lain menatap benci pada Max yang sedang tersenyum mengejek padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini cukup melelahkan bagi Baekhyun. Ada banyak sekali pelanggan sekelas VIP milik Mr. Lee yang menginginkan pesanan mereka diantarkan langsung ke kediaman mereka. Hal itu sudah pasti merupakan tugas Byun Baekhyun untuk memastikan barang-barang tersebut sampai dengan kondisi sempurna ke tempat tujuan. Akibatnya, malam sudah menyelimuti bumi ketika Baekhyun sampai ke apartemennya yang mungil.

Merasa gerah, Baekhyun melepaskan semua pakaiannya dan berjalan ke kamar mandinya. Berdiri di bawah shower yang menyemburkan air hangat, Baekhyun merasa cukup rileks. Setelah ini, rencananya Baekhyun akan membuat lasagna dan membuat cokelat hangat serta menikmati potongan-potongan strawberi yang selalu tersimpan di lemari esnya. Baekhyun akan menonton tayangan drama favoritnya sambil menikmati semua makanan itu.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi Baekhyun untuk menyelesaikan mandinya. Lima belas menit kemudian si mungil sudah berjalan ke dapur sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Tepat ketika gadis itu akan membuka lemari es untuk mengambil bahan-bahan yang diperlukannya untuk memasak, suara bel terdengar nyaring. Baekhyun menggerutu, mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyiapkan makan malam dan berjalan ke arah pintu depan.

"Nuguya?" Tanya Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Yang sama sekali tidak disangka Baekhyun ketika dirinya membuka pintu adalah menemukan Chanyeol berdiri dihadapannya, dengan muka babak belur dan darah yang menutupi sebagian bajunya. Baekhyun hanya berdiri shock memandangi Chanyeol.

"Baekhyunnie, boleh aku masuk?" Chanyeol mengucapkannya dengan senyum dibibirnya, namun Baekhyun tahu bahwa pria itu menahan sakit. Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab, Chanyeol roboh ke arahnya. Sama sekali tidak diprediksi oleh Baekhyun sebelumnya.

"CHANYEOLIE!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Heeeeeeeeei! I'm Back!

Lama ya? Maaf ya... Ini gue bawain potongan Ivnya. Semoga sukaaaaaaaa..

Tadinya ini mau di update kemaren tapi internet guenya lagi ngambek dan ngga mau jalan jadilah gini deh. Oh ya, SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN PARK DOBI CHANYEOL KESAYANGAN BAEKHYUN walaupun telat sehari hahaha

Trus maaf ya aku ngga bisa ngetik lebih panjang lagi dari 3k Pusyiiiiiiiiiing dan maaf juga kalo banyak typo ya

Thanks To: mrsbunnybyun | hamaru | nuranipcy | Chnbxxy | yousee | Choi96 | Tksit | byun | Asayakano | RealPaochan | Chanbaekhunlove | sebeyeolxo | ByunJaehyunee | myrceu | doeO.O | whey.K | nomu | byunee | guest | byun | taen | akaindhe | kumaberry | Tak Secantik Baekhyun |

Review lagi dooooooong


End file.
